A Captive Dream in Waiting For Release
by Kuurani
Summary: WHen two Lifemates are seperated, what will it take for them to get together, especially when one is a youkai slave and the other is a human girl.
1. Chapter 1

A Captive Dream in Waiting for Release

By; Kuurani

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own InuYasha, so please don't sue me, cause all I can afford is 20 cent instant ramen noodles and generic soda...**

**_Slave: 1. A person over whose life, liberty, and property has control. 2. A person in mental or moral subjection to a habit, vice, or influence. 3. A person who is the property of another. 4. An addict. 5. A drudge._**

**_That's the dictionary's definition of a slave. But you have to wonder if that's what a slave's definition for what they are. Are the words of the dictionary true, or are they just a sugar-coating for what the truth really is?_**

****

**Chapter One: Captivating Dreams**

She was there again, in the same room. In the same dream she had been having for weeks. There was the same man again. That cruel, obese slob of a man. He was sitting in a worn down, red velvet chair by the fireplace. The room was dim, lit only by the fire and a few spare candles.

The man started to fumble about his robes, until with a low cry of triumph he pulled a worn looking amulet out of the folds of his robe. He muttered a word and the amulet began to glow.

"Slave, bring me my wine." He ordered.

A few moments later there was a light knock at the door. "Come in, Slave!" The obese merchant barked. The door opened and in stepped in a pale, thin, and sickly looking silver-haired inu-yuokai, with his head hung down. The youkai was carrying a tray, laden down with a pitcher of wine and a mug.

"Bring me my wine, Slave!" The greasy-haired man barked.

The demon stepped forward hesitantly, obediently shuffling over to the table beside the man's chair. He set the tray down, and quietly poured the wine into the mug. The slave made to hand the cup of to his Master, when it was impatiently torn from his clawed hands by the obese man. The wine sloshed over the cups top, splashing the already to-short tunic the youkai was wearing. The demon bit back a violent shudder as he watched the man, who was supposed to bee his master, greedily guzzle down the wine, as some dribbled down his double chins.

Hours later the man was still drinking. The slave bit his lip, and jumped up in surprise as the merchant slammed his mug down onto the table, and lurched to his feet. He stumbled over to his slave and stared at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Slave, Strip down!" The obese merchant slurred.

The demon stiffened. The man was going to rape him! No! They had taken everything away from him, but he would not take away his last chance at finding a decent Mate! He steeled himself for a beating. "...no." He said quietly.

"What was that slave!" The commanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I said NO!" The slave cried defiantly. It was silent for a moment.

"You dare to disobey me!" The merchant bellowed as he grabbed the youkai's hair in his fist and yanked his head back, muffling the demon's startled cry of pain by smashing his lips over the slave's and shoving his tongue down the yuokai's throat. The man yelled in pain and tore his mouth away from the slave's. "You bit me!" He exclaimed as the youkai spit blood out of his mouth. The merchant let out a cry of fury and began raining down kicks and blows upon the youkai. He didn't stop until the youkai was barely conscious. As he headed out of the room he glared at the youkai and spat;

"Tomorrows your execution, damn demon." And slammed the door behind him.

**A/N: Hee hee hee! Cliffie! Cookies to all who review! I love ya'll bub-bye!**


	2. Auther's note

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry, but I haven't been able to write for the past few months because of the fact that My mom's guinea pig had babies (only one survived) And we had to bottle feed it every two hours for about three weeks, and then I was dragged off to my grandparents were I had no access a computer (say nothing about the internet), we cut off meetings with my dad (parents divorced), the restaurant that my mom works at (where she takes me sometimes in the mornings) is under new ownership and being totally renovated so she's been under stress and needs extra help around the house (and since 'm basically the only one who helps her I'm picking up most of the slack), then my snake got sick and needs a bigger tank and the one we got her needs to be cleaned up, my mom won't stop buying guinea pigs (14, so far TT), My parents stupid and loud and annoying dog won't die and is making everyone homicidal, My stupid grandpa and his dog (who should be dead and needs to be carted around everywhere because she can't walk and is a really big dog and the only people who are strong enough to cart her around have back problems and my grandpa won't put her down) won't move out of the house and give me my room back until next week and is pissing everyone off but my parents won't kick him out, and my sister recently seriously sprained/fractured her ankle so spends most of her time on the internet because all she can basically do around here is sit. So as you can see the circumstances have gained up on me and so I have been rather busy as of late. Thanks for putting up with me. But I won't be able to update for at least another week or so because my stepdad just gave me and my sister laptops and my so that he could get rid of our old computer, but my stories didn't transfer right so I am having to rewrite all of them on my laptop so that could take a while. But It was alright cause I was planning in rewriting them anyways. So in the next few days do not be freaked if you see that I Have replaced some of the chapter(s). Thanks for your support!

Later,  
Kuurani

P.S. Be rest assured I really am going to be updating within at least a week! 


End file.
